dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ibuki VS Sheik
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre-Fight Ibuki and Don-chan are running on rooftops in the middle of the night. While doing so, Ibuki smashes into a dark figure. '-Ibuki: Oh, sorry about that Mister!' The dark figure emerged from the shadows and into the light. This figure was none other than Sheik, a member of the Sheika Clan. '-Ibuki: Whoa! A fellow fighter!' • - Cue: Ibuki Theme | Street Fighter V Ibuki gets into a fighting stance. '-Ibuki: If I beat you in a fight, will you introduce me to some cool boys?' Sheik sends Ibuki flying with a powerful kick. Ibuki gets back up. '-Ibuki: I’ll take that as a no.' '-Ibuki: Stay back, Don-chan, this is gonna get rough!' Fight Ibuki starts off by throwing shurikens at Sheik, but she dodges all of them. Then in a flash, kicks Ibuki in the chest. She grabs Sheik’s leg and tosses her across 2 rooftops. Sheik executes a perfect landing. Sheik prepares a Needle Storm and shoots it at Ibuki, damaging her. Ibuki runs up to Sheik and unleashes a flurry of kicks, all hitting Sheik, knocking her down. '-Ibuki: Take that!' Sheik gets back up and throws her chain at Ibuki and starts slashing her. Ibuki breaks free and starts throwing smoke bombs everywhere, attempting to blind Sheik’s vision. Ibuki starts running around Sheik from all directions, but she hits her with a kick. As the smoke clears, Ibuki throws a bunch of Kunai Knives at Sheik, some hitting her. To counter it. She appears behind Ibuki and hits her with a Bouncing Fish, sending her flying. '-Ibuki: Let’s get outta here!' Ibuki retreats with Don-Chan by using her glider. She hides in an alleyway. • - Cue: Gerudo Valley Remix | Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Sheik appears in the alleyway. '-Ibuki: How did you get here?' Sheik begins to kick at Ibuki multiple times, but she dodges it, and begins to kick at Sheik as well, hitting her. '-Ibuki: Eat this!' Ibuki throws a Raida Punch, but Sheik dodges it. Sheik then starts to slash at Ibuki, followed by a kick to the spine. Sheik shoots the Light Arrow at Ibuki. '-Ibuki: Oh shit...' The arrow causes the alleyway to explode and dust to fly everywhere. Ibuki appears in front of Sheik, with a deadly look in her eye. She dodged the Light Arrow. She unleashes a Yoroitoshi Punch, Sending Sheik flying in the night sky. '-Ibuki: Here’s the finishing blow! Kachofugetsu!' She unleashes a vicious blast of Ki at Sheik, causing her to explode into pieces. '-Ibuki: Guess there’ll be no boys. Let’s go home Don-chan. Don-chan? DON-CHAN?! WHERE’DYA GO?!' Winner • - Cue: Victory! Street Fighter Series | Super Smash Bros. Ultimate This DBX’s winner is... Ibuki! Music •Ibuki’s Theme (1st Half of Fight) - https://youtu.be/OxDDWuiCvbA •Gerudo Valley (2nd Half of Fight) - https://youtu.be/mB_tNDjdhl8 •Victory! Street Fighter Series (Winning Theme) - https://youtu.be/ZxYOW8hGSxc Next Time on DBX! A'' Celestial Mutant will go against a Slave of Rage...''